


Let's Die Together

by This_is_Riri



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angels, Character Death, Crossover, Demons, F/M, Family Secrets, Ghosts, Supernatural Hunters, Underworld, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_Riri/pseuds/This_is_Riri
Summary: For Bonnie, all it takes is a name on her mother's recent calls list. Then just like that she's plunged into a world she didn't even know existed, but is apparently a part of, a world that might end up killing her.Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural or it's characters. I just write stories that feature these beautiful characters.





	1. The Man In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching ALOT Supernatural videos. This is what came out of it.

_"There is nothing, past....or present, that I would put in front of you"._

She swore she'd heard that before, and when she looked through the mirror she could see his face so clearly, her green eyes reflected in his because they matched.

She blinked.

And he was gone.

There was another patch on her skin though, just below her collarbone and seeing it worried her about as much as the one she found inside her wrist did.

It was the reason she skipped school and spent her day in the doctor's office being asked why she wasn't at school by a pushy nurse.

She'd shown her the patch on her wrist and when the older woman saw the discoloring on her skin and the fear in her eyes she gave her a warm smile she assumed was supposed to be comforting and said, "We'll get this checked out. You're in good hands so I don't want you to worry about this".

She'd only managed a nod and sat back down to wait her turn.

The doctor she met with, Dr. Clark, said the same thing the nurse did, "I don't want you to worry. We'll take care of you" and then he asked all these questions about her medical history, took some blood and ran tests while she waited, trying not to worry.

When he finally did come back he told her the results would take some time to process. "You should go home and get some rest. I will get in touch with you when the results are ready".

That was a week ago.

When her phone buzzed now from the bathroom sink where she placed it face down she almost jumped out of her own skin.

When she flipped it over she breathed out. It wasn't bad news, it wasn't even her doctor. Instead it was a text from Stefan.

_Can we talk? Please?_

She couldn't do that. Talking to him would be breaking the one promise she made to herself to never speak to him again.

It was a bit of an overreaction, I mean, she can't cut someone off just because they lied, could she? She'd have no one left.

It was in people's DNA to lie...apparently.

But she didn't care about all that. She had enough of it at home, so she deleted the message, flipped her phone back over and went to her room to get dressed.

She was walking down the stairs when she heard her mom's voice coming from the kitchen and she stopped dead in her tracks.

 _"I don't want her to be a part of this"_.

She was whispering so Bonnie couldn't hear her very clearly. She's been doing that alot lately when she thought she was in her room and couldn't hear, but Bonnie's caught her three times this week and with each phone call her emotions always got the best of her. Even now she could hear her mom's voice tremble with urgency, desperately trying to get this person to see things her way.

_"We made our choice. Now we gotta live with it"._

The person must of said something her mom didn't like judging by the loud crash that followed.

That got her moving again, taking one step and then another to get to the kitchen.

_"I won't let him have her"._

"Mom?"

The phone fell out of her hand and landed on the tiles with a crack as she spun around so fast to face her. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and she was breathing really hard, shaking.

She'd scared her.

"Sorry" she mumbled and bent down to pick up the phone.

 _Dean W._  
_Lawrence, Kansas_

The screen was cracked.

That's all she saw before her mom snatched the phone from her hands.

"Baby, you're going to be late for school".

Her voice went up an octave as she said that and Bonnie arched her brow, but she knew better than to ask about whoever it was she was talking to. Abby wouldn't tell her anything. In her mother's eyes she was still four years old and only needed to be seen not heard.

She tried asking once when she caught her acting suspicious, kinda like she was doing now and all she got was, "I'm the parent, you're the child. I don't need help doing my job, Bonnie".

She never asked again.

So their relationship wasn't great. If Abby wanted to have her secrets, fine. Two could play that game.

It was petty because she could be seriously sick, but the same could be said for her mom. She could be in some serious trouble too.

Besides, Dr. Clark told her not to worry.

She'd try not to think about it.

"I still have fifteen minutes".

"Oh". That was the sound that came out of Abby's mouth, like she'd made a magestic revelation her mind couldn't quite compute.

Her eyes closed briefly, and when she opened them again the tears were gone.

She was more composed.

"I'll make you breakfast then".

"Thanks mom".

When she was done eating she waited for her mom to do what she usually did every day, what she's been doing for the past six months, but nothing.

"No pills?" She asked.

"You don't need 'em baby. Go on to school".

She'd hesitated. And Bonnie noticed, but she only nodded and gave her mom a kiss like she always did.

Then she made a detour to the downstairs bathroom where she found her pills in the cabinet under the sink, where her mom has always kept them.

She hadn't thrown them out yet.

She grabbed two, put them in her pocket and walked out the front door.

She'd started taking them six months ago after her seventeenth birthday when she started seeing things and people that weren't there.

Her mom said they'd help her feel better, and they did. But she hadn't taken them for a week now and this morning she saw that man in the mirror. The one with her eyes.

Abby used to remind her to take those pills religiously, but she stopped, and Bonnie only realised this today.

She wanted to know why.

"You don't need 'em" wasn't enough of an answer anymore.

She was done living as if she was blind.

* * *

She was in her physics class when her phone buzzed, and she risked taking a peek while Miss Kyle was facing the board.

_Dr. Clark: Your results are ready. Please come see me after school._

That was two hours away.

She's waited a week, she couldn't do two more hours.

"Miss Kyle".

The woman turned away from the board when she heard her name to find Bonnie with her hand up.

"What can I do for you, Miss Bennett?"

"I need to go to the bathroom" she said, "it's urgent" she added before her teacher asked.

She had one rule: Don't disrupt her class for nonsense.

She had zero tolerance for it.

So Bonnie held her breath, hoping she didn't think she was being idiotic in her class.

Going to the bathroom was her right anyway, right. It was a bladder issue.

That was her argument, even though she didn't have to pee.

"Go".

Miss Kyle didn't need to know that though.

She had an ironclad grip on the phone in her pocket as she speed walked out the class and then took off down the empty hallway to get to the girls' bathroom.

Lucky for her there wasn't anyone there, she even checked the stalls to make sure and then dialed the number.

"Pickupickuppickuppickuppic-"

"Dr. Clark's office".

"Hey this is Bonnie Bennett. I'm Dr. Clark's patient. May I talk to him?"

"He's busy right now, b-"

"Please. It's important".

She heard the nurse sigh. Then the phone rang again.

"Dr. Clark". He picked up.

"Hi Dr. Clark, this is Bonnie".

Her anxiety got the best of her so she started pacing back and forth, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirrors each time she walked past.

"Bonnie, how are you doing?"

_I'm an absolute wreck._

"I'm fine, just anxious to know what's wrong with me".

She chuckled, trying to play it off, but there was dead silence on the other end. She almost thought he hung up, but she could hear his breathing.

He just wasn't saying anything and Bonnie didn't have enough experience interacting with doctors to know if that was a good or bad thing, but then again Abby does the same thing when she really doesn't want to tell her something.

"Please just tell me. I don't think I'll be able to keep it together if I see your face. I'm kind of an ugly cryer".

She'd stopped pacing at this point, and she was standing in front of one of the mirrors. She hooked her left index finger onto the collar of her top and pulled it away from her collarbone to reveal the patch of skin th-

_Was it getting worst?_

She let go and turned away from the mirror when Dr. Clark finally spoke again.

"It's not good, Bonnie".

He sounded sombre when he said that, almost sad...and she knew it wasn't just bad. It was going to end her.

Still she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and hoped her voice sounded steady.

"Tell me".

"You're dying, Bonnie".


	2. To Lie Or Not To Lie

She wasn't sure if the room was actually spinning or if she was just dizzy, but she braced her hands on the sink anyway and forced herself to breathe.

_In and out...in and out._

He actually told her that she was dying. He'd said something else too, but she didn't hear anything after he said she'd stop living soon.

She'd mumbled a  _thank you_ and hung up just as she was starting to feel dizzy, but was going away now as she breathed.

Then the door practically flew open and when she turned her head she saw her two best friends standing in the doorway.

Behind them, life continued as normal for her peers. They flooded the hallway, heading to their last class of the day while counting down the minutes till their two days of freedom commenced.

They made plans and life went on for them. No one cared that there was a dying girl crying in the bathroom.

No. That was wrong, her friends cared. That's why they were here and seeing the worry on their faces made her lose her shit.

The stupid tears wouldn't stop falling as they wrapped her in a cocoon hug.

"You guys didn't have to come after me" she mumbled.

"We weren't going to let you ugly cry by yourself in the girls' bathroom" Caroline said, and made her laugh despite the morbid situation.

When she looked up at them Caroline wiped away her tears and her sadness along with it.

And Bonnie swore it was her superpower.

"There's our Bonnie" Elena said.

Her voice was as soothing as always and never failed to calm her down. Today was no exception.

"How did you guys know I was here?"

"We saw you run past our history class like a bat out of hell heading this way. We would've been here sooner, but you know Tanner".

She did know Tanner. It's why she avoided taking his class. Between Mr. Tanner and Miss Kyle, she was the lesser of two evils.

The man took too much pleasure in slowly torturing his students, but her friends were much stronger than she was and could hold their own against Mr. Tanner. Plus, they loved history way too much to let the man take it away from them.

"What's wrong, Bonnie bee?" Elena asked and they slowly released her from their embrace so they could stand in front of her.

"I got my results from Dr. Clark".

They were the only ones who knew about her patches and covered for her with Abby and her teachers that day she went to the doctor's office. She still didn't know how they were able to convince her teachers that she was there the whole time.

She wasn't sure she ever wanted to find out either.

"If you're pausing for dramatic effect I will kill you, Bonnie Bennett".

"Is it bad?" Elena asked.

Her voice was trembling slightly. They were already scared for her and she wondered if she could really bring them into her web of misery.

Could she?

"No".

She couldn't. And just like that she was just like her mother, just like Stefan.

"No? Bonnie you were  _just_  crying like you did after grams died".

Damn Forbes.

Why did she always have to notice things?

Elena thought about it a moment too and slowly nodded in agreement. She'd picked up on that too huh?

They were both there when Grams died two years ago.

She just went to sleep.

It was the hardest thing for her to accept.

Was it really that easy to lose someone you loved?

And she always thought Abby made peace with it too soon, which birthed her resentment towards her mother and strained their relationship.

Nothing was ever the same after that.

And Bonnie grew up too soon.

But these two girls helped her overcome her grief even though her childlike mentality was stripped away and she could suddenly see the world for what it was.

She didn't want that for them now, so she forced out a chuckle.

"I mean...it's bad, but not  _catastrophically_  bad. I guess the scare just made me think of my grams that's all".

"Are you sure?"

This was her chance to take it back, to not do what she hated her mom and her boyfriend for doing.

The universe was giving her a do-over card and all she had to do was not screw it up.

But she wasn't going to take it. She was going to screw up because the world didn't produce perfect people. It produced people who could just be and hope to die peacefully in their sleep.

"Yeah. It's just a rash".

* * *

It wasn't until Bonnie found herself sitting in the back of Caroline's car heading home after they decided to skip last period that a thought occured to her.

"Can we go to the boarding house, please?"

"Where the literal spawn of Satan lives? That boarding house?"

"Caroline, that's not fair. Stefan lives there too" Elena said from the passenger seat and Bonnie could hear the laugh in her voice.

It made her smile.

"Can we not say that my boyfriend's brother is the devil's son? He's not that bad".

"Oh please! You're only defending him because out of the three of us you're the only one he tolerates" Caroline pointed out.

It was true, but only because she spent so much time over at his house that Damon had no other choice, but to warm up to her just a little bit.

"Anyway aren't you and Stefan in a fight? I thought you said you were never going to speak to him again. You made us promise to shun him in public".

Elena turned in her seat to get a good look at her with her head tilted to the side in question and it was kinda irritating how her long brown hair fell over her shoulder like it was mocking her.

"Yeah the only thing missing that night was a blood oath and a dance ritual to make it official" the blonde said sarcastically, making it clear once again that she hated her friend's decision.

If Bonnie remembered correctly her exact words were "This is dumb".

She also made other rational arguments about how she was being unfair to Stefan, but Bonnie wasn't looking for rationality that night. She was looking for her best girlfriends to go along with her insanity.

And they did. Without question.

"I wanna hear him out".

Nevermind that it took her two weeks and one life-threatening lie to get her here.

"Well I for one am glad you're gonna talk to him. Maybe now he'll stop blowing up my phone".

"I'm glad I could do that for you, Care".

The girl stuck her tongue out in the rearview mirror, making her roll her eyes because she was obviously a five year old girl.

When she looked out the window again she could see the boarding house as they approached and started to fidget in her seat.

Shit.

She had not thought this through. What would she even say to him?

She didn't have time to think about it though because Caroline was parking her car in the driveway.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Elena asked.

"No, I'll be okay".

"So you want us to cover for you with your mom?"

Shit. Abby.

She completely forgot about the name on her phone. She needed to find out who that was and what him and Abby were hiding. Caroline was a saint for reminding her because now she could actually ask her beautiful best friend for the favor she'd been meaning to ask this morning.

"Elena, her smile is creeping me out" she said at the sight of Bonnie's innocent smile, with her pearly whites on full display.

She didn't smile much, well she did, but she hardly ever showed teeth and it was freaking them out.

"I know. Quick, ask her what she wants".

"Well? Out with it".

"Could you ask The Sheriff to look for someone for me? All I have is a first name and a number from Kansas".

Caroline gave her a long thoughtful look before she took the information from her saying, "You're explaining later" and then shooed her out of her car.

The walk towards the front door seemed to take forever. It was like the closer she got to the door the more her instincts screamed for her to run the opposite direction and all she could think about was the night she last talked to him.

She'd seen his face change.

She'd seen it and he made her feel like she was crazy, but no crazy person could possibly hallucinate the black veins and bloodshot eyes when he saw her blood.

She'd cut her finger chopping onions and went to rinse the blood off under the sink when she saw his face through the window.

The lies had been piling on for a while and she turned a blind eye to all of them, but that, his face.

It scared her to her core.

The door opened before she could knock and he was suddenly standing in front of her with a curious look in his eyes.

"Bonnie?"

_"Your eyes..."_

_"I'm okay"._

_"No, there are black veins under your eyes"._

_"There's nothing there, look"._

_"I know what I saw, Stefan"._

_"People's faces don't just change, Bonnie. You're being crazy"._

Maybe she was, or maybe she was finally seeing him clearly.

Either way there was only one way to find out for sure.

"I'm ready to talk if you're ready to tell me the truth".

He stepped aside and made room for her to walk through the door with his eyes still locked on hers, daring her to run.

She didn't.


	3. Ain't My Goodbye To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight revelations here.

She saw him the moment she walked inside.

The man in her mirror.

He was standing right there in Stefan and Damon's corridor looking at her with unwavering eyes.

And for the first time she was seeing all of him. He was tall, just over six feet, and easily towering over her 5'4 height. He had short dark brown hair, which enhanced his emerald green eyes, reminding her of her own.

She's only ever seen him in her mirror and though she knew that logically he was standing right behind her, she was always too scared to turn around to see if he was really standing there.

Then she'd always blink and he'd be gone.

Her pills would help though. They helped her get a grip on reality and kept her from going crazy by chasing away her hallucinations of him so she could pretend to be like everyone else.

But that was the thing about playing pretend, she couldn't keep it up forever.

Eventually she'd have to face whatever was happening to her. She knew that more than ever now, because this time when she blinked he was still standing there looking at her, and she forced herself to look back.

She felt it when their eyes locked, the fear and anger radiating off of him. A fear so pulpable that she wondered how she missed it before because now she was so consumed by it.

Then something happened for the first time since she'd started seeing him six months ago. He spoke to her.

It almost felt like hearing someone whisper in the middle of a windstorm and if she wasn't so focused on him she wouldn't have heard him at all.

Her brain didn't have time to process his words though as an ice cold feeling shot through her spine, chilling her from the top of her head to the soles of her feet.

_Something was coming._

"Are you okay?"

Stefan's hand was instantly on her back, steadying her as she stumbled back, but her eyes never left the man in front of her.

"There's someone in the house" she whispered.

Her voice was shaking, giving way to the panic she was feeling and Stefan didn't even have time to react before there was a figure in front of them where the man was previously standing, only this time, Stefan could see it too.

"What is that?"

"I don't know".

_But it's pure evil._

And it did not stop by to discuss the weather. It was looking for something.

They watched it take in its surroundings before it finally saw them and if Bonnie hadn't known it wasn't human already then it's eyes would've given it away.

They were an ashen color that looked inhuman. Where the sclera of every human was white, it's eyes were completely black.

It wasn't until it smiled maliciously while it stared right at her that she knew exactly what it was looking for, and now found.

_"Lucem"._

Everything happened too fast after that.

Stefan's face changed again and he was attacking the monster that was trying to pass itself off as a human. He lunged himself past Bonnie and towards this creature in a split second with his teeth bared viciously, making his intent clear.

But she knew it was no use.

This _thing_ disappeared into a puff of black smoke and put itself back to together right in frontof her, blocking her view of Stefan, but she heard him crash into the dinning room table in the parlor.

"Come with me, _Lucem_ ".

That was the second time it used that word, and she still didn't know what it meant. What she did know was that Stefan could try and fight this thing all day, but it wouldn't do the slightest bit of damage.

Whatever Stefan was, it wouldn't be enough to beat this thing. He'd just end up getting himself killed and she wasn't ready to lose him just yet.

She might still be mad at him for keeping secrets, but never once did she doubt that  he loved her and would die for her if it came down to it.

And that was the thing.

She'd do the exact same for him.

She heard him grunt behind them. He was getting back up, probably even strategizing his next attack, but this thing's ashen eyes never left hers as it waited for her response.

It wasn't really giving her a choice though and the way it was looking at her promised it would kill Stefan in order to take her.

So she could only nod, her voice failing her before she stepped around him to get to Stefan.

The man with her eyes was there again too, standing by the fireplace mumbling to himself the same words he'd said to her as they locked eyes again.

Her pair identical to his.

Then she looked at Stefan.

He was much closer and all it took were a few steps for her to get to him. To hold him in her arms as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, hugging her close, and she didn't have to tell him what was happening here because he already knew.

"Don't go with him" he murmured into her neck. "We can figure this out and stop him together".

"There's no time, Salvatore. He'll kill you if I don't".

He pulled away from her slightly then and squeezed her hips a little as he looked her dead in the eyes and said, "He can't kill me".

She smiled up at him, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay as he gave his subtle confirmation of the very first suspicion she ever had of him.

The first time she felt it was six months ago, before she started taking her pills.

It was on her seventeenth birthday.

She'd vowed to conquer her fear of heights so Stefan took her hiking just outside of town, and she hated every minute of it.

She hated that it was so damn hot, she hated _him_ for taking her out there only to be so much better at it than she was, but what she hated the most was not being able to see the ground where they first started anymore.

That's actually when she started freaking out, when she looked down. Then she lost her footing and got ready to see her grams again when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist to keep her from falling.

He held her firmly against his body, but instead of feeling safe like she thought she would when she buried her head in his chest, desperately clutching his shirt, she felt ice cold. Then she heard a gun shot, five of them to be exact and suddenly there was blood everywhere.

She heard them take their last breaths before there was nothing at all.

They were deserters and the penalty for it was death.

When she looked up at him that day she finally figured out what she always knew was missing from him, the one thing that made it clear that he was alive.

His heartbeat.

_"What happened to you?"_ She'd asked quietly.

But she never got her answer.

Atleast until now. _Vaguely_.

"We don't know that for sure. And I'm not about to gamble with your life" she said firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

She's made up her mind.

Then she stepped away from his embrace, the chill that shot through her spine from the familiar feel of his death comforting her.

She wasn't exactly sure why, but would later conclude that maybe it was because she was dying too and suddenly didn't feel all alone since he knew what that felt like.

"I'll get you back" he said and reached for her, but she was already standing next to the manlike creature. Too far away from him.

The certainty in his voice made her smile.

"I don't doubt you will, and I'm sorry we didn't get to talk like we were supposed to".

"I wanted to tell you everything, a long time ago. On that hike on your birthday, I wanted to tell you, but I guess I was scared you'd see me as a monster".

"It's okay. You can tell me about it later".

Because this wasn't the last time she would see Stefan Salvatore.

She had a whole goodbye she was mulling over in her head just for him, and this wasn't it.

Then she stole one last glance at the man still standing by the fireplace. She could hear him loud and clear now as he kept mumbling, "I'm sorry".

And it was okay.

No matter what happened in the past or would happen in the future, that would be okay too.

The creature didn't dare touch her as she told it that she was ready. It simply mumbled something under it's breath and then they were gone.

* * *

 

When her magic stretched out and she felt that familiar presence, Abby knew she was too late.

It was instantaneous.

The presence was there the one minute, and then it was gone. The panic set in when she couldn't feel her daughter's presence anymore either so the banging on her door that came moments later wasn't a surprise at all.

It just made her greatest fear a reality and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

She should've listened to Dean.

He said he was coming for her soon, that they tracked him to Mystic Falls and they were coming after him, but she rejected their help. Bonnie was _her_   family, her responsibility and she could do this without the two of them. She's been doing it for seventeen years.

But now her pride got her daughter kidnapped and she blamed herself.

When she finally took a step, then another, the banging on the door was getting so loud and incessant that she thought it might fall off it's hinges.

And the closer she got the louder the door screamed until she was standing right in front of it, reaching for the door handle and yanking it open.

The crazed look in his greyish green eyes as he stood there was the final nail on the coffin and even before he opened his mouth she knew he blamed her too.

This was the consequence of the choice that she made, that she forced them all to make.

_"She can never know about this. About who she is. It's the only way to keep her safe. To keep_ _**him** _ _from finding her"._

And now they had to live with that choice, and it's consequences.

"Abby".

She held his fiery gaze, seeing the anger burning in them.

The hate in them.

"He took her".

"I know".

That seemed to piss him off even more. Which was saying something because Stefan was never easily angered.

Unlike his brother he had a level head and never cracked under pressure.

It's why she accepted his offer all those years ago. He had a debt to repay and she needed help so it didn't take much to convince her to work together even though him and Damon were a package deal.

Stefan's only flaw was the feelings he was never supposed to develop for her daughter. Feelings that were now clouding his judgement and kept him from thinking rationally.

"l begged you to let me tell her, to let me prepare her, but you wouldn't listen to any of us and now she can't even defend herself" he said, with his voice dangerously low as he took a step closer, and for the first time in the years she's known him, she was afraid of him.

Still.

She didn't let it show.

"He won't hurt her" she said firmly. She refused to be intimidated by him, not when her daughter's life was on the line.

"Yet" he corrected, "but it won't take him long to make her stronger, and then he'll do whatever he wants with her".

"We'll get her back before then".

"We will, but we're done doing it your way" he said, then turned to leave.

He was halfway down the stairs when she found her voice again.

"What are you gonna do?"

Her voice sounded so small, so scared that he could hear it tremble even as she tried to hide it.

But he couldn't find it in himself to coddle her feelings right now. Too much time has passed and too much has happened since the first time he found her seventeen years ago.

All he could do now was try and fix the mess they made.

He didn't turn around though as he said, "What I should've done a long time ago. I'm going to find her brothers".

She didn't stop him again, but instead watched him get in his porshe and drive away.

That wasn't going to be a problem, she thought, since she was pretty sure they were already here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucem (Latin) = Light.


	4. Memories That Haunt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean arrive in Mystic Falls.

**_On The Road_ **

He only remembered that night in flashes now.

He remembered opening his eyes in the middle of the night and finding his dad leaning over his bed, screaming for him to get up.

"You look out for your brother and sister" he'd yelled, shaking it into him.

Then he remembered the three of them standing outside with him holding his baby sister in his arms while Sammy stood next to him with tears in his eyes, watching their home burn to the ground.

He could still remember the look on his dad's face the last time he saw him.

The desolation there as he shook him to make sure he understood how important it was for him to be a man now at thirteen years old. He could still see the agony clear in his eyes even with as hard as he tried to hide it. It would forever be imprinted in his brain and haunt his dreams.

"Dean".

Sam's voice brought him back into the car and he just caught a glimpse of the board on the side of the road as they drove passed.

_Mystic Falls: 10 miles_

Just a little bit further.

"Are you okay?"

He could feel his brother's eyes burning a hole on the side of his head and could hear the worry in his voice from the passenger seat.

He wasn't okay.

Both of them knew it, but Sam never called him out on it whenever he lied and said he was.

He never had to because Sam knew him, and whether he was lying or not the outcome would still be the same. He'd do everything in his power to make sure Dean _got_ okay.

So even if he lied now it wouldn't matter because it never did.

"I'm fine, Sammy" the lie rolled off his tongue, not suprising either of them and Sam only nodded as he looked out the window, watching the moonlight shine their way.

He remembered that night too.

The one that kept Dean up at night.

But for him it wasn't as clear. He mostly remembered the heat burning his skin and wondering if this meant they had no family now.

"You, me and Bonnie. We're family, and we stick together" Dean told him when he'd asked as they stood on the side of the road with no place to go.

Then everything changed when they finally met Abby a week later.

Suddenly they couldn't stick together anymore because they were being hunted and they had to split up, so Bonnie and Abby lived on the run, constantly looking over their shoulder while Bobby took the two of them in and introduced them to the family business.

They only ever saw their sister grow up in pictures Abby sent every year on her birthday.

And this year was no different.

She sent them another picture six months ago with the caption _"Bonnie's 17th birthday",_ and for the longest time they thought this was the only way they would ever get to know their sister, but then everything shot to hell.

After sixteen years of nothing, that son of a bitch was back, and he wanted her.

Just like he did that night.

So here they were, driving in a dark and quiet road watching houses pass them by as they headed to Mystic Falls where their baby sister was, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

 

_There was smoke everywhere and it was getting harder for them to breathe as they made their way down the stairs, hoping the wood wouldn't collapse beneath their feet. That, plus the heat burning their skin from the flames all around them became too much and Dean was scared they wouldn't make it out._

_He would break his promise to his dad before he even had a chance to prove himself._

_Sammy was having the hardest time. He was coughing a lot from inhaling so much smoke and Dean could see him getting tired as they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs._

_He quickly turned to him and handed him Bonnie's baby blanket to cover his nose and mouth._

_"Try not to breathe, Sammy" he wheezed out, trying not to inhale any of the smoke himself, then he took his brother's left hand and closed it over the hem of his t-shirt. "Don't let go"._

_Then he pulled Bonnie closer to his chest and continued forward._

_They were right at the door when he heard the ceiling collapse somewhere upstairs and when his eyes followed the sound he saw him standing there, at the top of the stairs, watching them._

He took a sharp breath and slowly opened him eyes only to squeeze them shut again from the blinding light shining through the window of their motel room.

He groaned.

"Sammy close the curtain".

Nothing.

He really didn't want to be blinded by the sun again after barely getting any sleep before he was haunted by memories of the past so he tried again.

"Sam!"

"I'm here, what is it?"

He heard him close the door before asking he close the curtains again.

"There" Sam said.

Then Dean opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard for support.

"Where were you?"

"I...called Abby" Sam reluctantly responded only to have Dean glare at him before glancing at the night stand beside the bed.

"You took my phone".

"I lost mine back in Jericho".

"That doesn't explain why you took mine and called her after we agreed-"

"Dean".

"-No Sam, you know what she's like! She would rather protect her secrets than ensure Bonnie's safety and now that she knows that we're here who knows what she'll do to get in our way!"

Sam knew he was right. Abby was unpredictable and selfish at times, but she also loved Bonnie so their issues with her didn't matter right now.

Bonnie mattered.

So he had to atleast warn her.

"Dean if that monster is really back then we can't be fighting amongst ourselves. We all agreed that Abby was Bonnie's mom. We made our choice, now we gotta live with it".

"Whatever, Sam" he muttered as he got out of bed and brushed passed him to get to the bathroom before he said something he'd regret.

Sam always liked to skim through the details of their past.

Like how he was thirteen and Sam was only nine. Life just happened to them back then and they never really had a choice in anything.

The rest of their morning was pretty uneventful with them only scouring the small town for any signs of the man Dean's only ever seen once in his life and for a brief moment at that, but nothing.

It felt like they were banging their heads against a brick wall, which was frustrating, but Dean wasn't ready to admit that Sam was right and they might need Abby's help on this one.

He was about to cave though before they found themselves at a place called 'The Grill' after they realised that they hadn't eaten all day.

They were finishing up their burgers when this guy stormed in with a murderous look on his face. His dark brown hair was a mess on his head, probably from running his hand through it too much from whatever got him so worked up.

He marched passed their table and headed for the booth behind them where two teenage girls were sitting with a guy that looked to be in his mid-twenties.

Dean only noticed them before because he kept wondering what kind of creep couldn't hang out with people his own age.

"What happened to you?" The creeper asked.

"Yeah, where's Bonnie?" One of the girls, the blonde one, asked and that one word got their undivided attention. This was a freakishly small town so what were the odds that they were talking about a different Bonnie.

"She went home" brown hair said. They couldn't see his face anymore, but they didn't have to to know he was lying.

You didn't get that look on your face unless you felt like your heart just got ripped out of your chest

"Damon. Can I talk to you in private?"

The raven haired creep, Damon, nodded and followed him out without another word.

"Come on, Sammy" Dean said, already pulling out his wallet as he got on his feet and left the money on the table before they headed for the door.

They were barely out the door before they were pulled into an alleyway with their backs slammed against the wall.

"Nobody likes an eavesdropper" Damon sneered, getting in his face so Dean could see his pupils contract in anger. Damon had him by the neck, slowly squeezing the life out of him and even as hard as he tried to break free from his hold it was no use, this guy was unnaturally strong.

"You're been watching us. Why?" Brown hair demanded. He had Sam in a similar hold, but instead of shutting off his air supply he just held him in place and interrogated.

"Sammy...don't" Dean choked out which only served to make Damon angrier and he squeezed harder, until Dean could feel his strength leave him, slowing down his fight for air.

"My brother isn't a very patient man, and he will kill him if you don't start talking" Brown hair said calmly and as much as Sam wanted to honor his brother's wish, he also wasn't about to lose him in the alleyway of some food joint.

Dean wasn't going to go out like that so he stole one last look at his older brother and locked eyes with him, trying to convey his apology before turning back to brown hair and he sighed saying, "Okay. I'll tell you".


	5. I've Come A Long Way To Get Here

Stefan let go and took a small step back, waiting for this guy to start talking.  
  
"Let go of my brother first".  
  
"That's not happening" Damon responded and squeezed harder. He was the one who noticed them watching them in the grill. The moment Bonnie's name was out of Barbie's lips he heard their heart rate pick up and saw their heads perk up before they tried to act inconspicuous.  
  
He wasn't an idiot. The little witch was clearly a trigger for them and he would find out why, even if he had to choke it out of them.  
  
"Damon" Stefan compromised "Atleast let him breathe".  
  
When Damon turned back to his victim he could actually see him start to turn blue from the lack of air entering his lungs so he alleviated some of the pressure as requested, but didn't let go.  
  
He breathed and tried to fight his way out of his grip again, but Damon just rolled his eyes because this guy clearly wanted to die and Damon would be happy to oblige.  
  
"What's going on here?"   
  
Shit.  
  
Trust Bonnie's friends to show up at the worst possible time.   
  
When he let go Damon watched him drop to his knees heaving and coughing as he rubbed his neck.  
  
"Well?" Elena asked again once both sets of brothers were looking right at them, so with her eyebrow arched and her arms folded she waited for them to explain themselves.  
  
"You guys are strangling strangers in alleyways now?" Caroline asked and Stefan atleast had the decency to look ashamed of himself while Damon just looked bored, but what else was new?  
  
Her and Elena were heading out to go see Bonnie to hopefully get some answers about that person she was looking for because her curious nature just wouldn't let it go.  
  
"Yeah and who are these guys?"  
  
"That's what they were about to tell us before you two showed up" Damon snapped at Elena.   
  
She didn't appreciate that very much and stared daggers at him while Caroline pointed out that "No, you were about to kill them before we showed up. If it weren't for us they'd probably be dead by now".  
  
"Thanks for that by the way" the older one rasped as his brother helped him to his feet. He was still rubbing his neck, which now had imprints of Damon's fingers around it and his voice was scratchy, further cementing the amonunt of damage he had done.  
  
"We weren't gonna kill them".  
  
And Damon scoffed at that because there was no way in hell that Stefan was speaking for the both of them.  
  
Honestly if Damon had his way then he would've snapped their necks the moment they walked out the door and then went home for a glass of bourbon without even batting an eye.  
  
Now was not the time for pointless interrogrations, not when something was clearly wrong and the little witch went and got herself into trouble.  
  
"Is this why Bonnie pushed you away and doesn't trust you anymore?!" Caroline suddenly yelled. Her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets from the shock and Damon watched Elena slap her hand over her mouth with the same level of shock as her blonde best friend.  
  
"Please don't tell me she caught you killing someone".  
  
"What? No, she didn't catch me killing anyone because I haven't killed anyone, okay?"  
  
"Then what the Fuck, Stefan?!".  
  
Okay! The barbie was really getting on Damon's last nerve and he swore if she had one more outburst then he was gonna lose it.   
  
Plus, them bickering amongst themselves didn't exactly look good in front of present company, especially if they wanted to seem intimidating and get the answers they wanted from them.  
  
So he put his foot down.  
  
"Listen! Maybe if you quit your yammering we'll get somewhere, and you two..." he pointed at the brothers standing next to him, "I think we've been more than reasonable here so, tell us who the hell you are and what you want with Bonnie".  
  
They all then turned to the two brothers, with Damon keeping a watchful eye on them to see how honest they'd be. He wasn't above compulsion and would do just that if he so much as thought they were being played.  
  
"Come on, Dean".  
  
"Wait a minute" Elena said at the name and turned to Caroline, who was staring at brown hair, Dean, with her eyes all bulging again and shinning from the backdrop of the setting sun.  
  
"It can't be" she mumbled and Dean finally stopped rubbing his neck. His eyes were drawn together in confusion as he looked at her.  
  
"Do you know me?"  
  
She shook her head as she opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she opened it again and asked, "Does your last name start with a 'W'?"  
  
"Yes, but why is that important?"  
  
"Because Bonnie was looking for you" Elena responded when Caroline looked at her again, and knew exactly what she was thinking.   
  
It was him.  
  
"She didn't tell us much, just that she needed to find you. I don't even think she knew why" Caroline told them, "I think she's been feeling kinda lost lately, especially with her mom lying to her...and her suspicions about you" she looked at Stefan then.   
  
She could see the remorse in his eyes and something else she couldn't quite place.  
  
Regret?  
  
"I thought she was being paranoid, but now I'm not so sure".  
  
"She wasn't being paranoid" he said, "Bonnie was right to trust her gut about me".  
  
"And you never should've made her feel like she was going crazy" Elena said and placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder, who nodded in agreement before facing the two brothers again.  
  
"So who are you guys?"  
  
"They're her brothers".  
  
They all turned to look at Stefan.   
  
Stefan, who was looking at the older looking brother, Dean, wondering how he didn't notice his emerald green eyes earlier when they had them pinned against the wall. Eyes he could recognise anywhere because they looked exactly the same as ones he's looked into a million times before and were clouded with tears the last time he saw them before she disappeared in front of him as if she wasn't even there.  
  
He's known about Bonnie's brothers for a long time now. Abby told him about them when they first met fifteen years ago when she came to Mystic Falls and begged for his help.  
  
She didn't need to beg though.   
  
He had a debt to pay back to her family, a debt he owed Emily for saving him and his brother, and for teaching them how to live with the bloodlust without burning an entire city to the ground.  
  
He'd never met them though, or even seen a picture of what they looked like.  
  
Abby said it was better that way.   
  
The less he knew, the less likely it was for someone to use the information he knew against him, and it worked for a little while, but judging by the mess they were in now clearly even that plan was flawed.  
  
And now Bonnie was in trouble.  
  
He blinked when he heard a finger snap in front of his face and looked down to find Caroline staring up at him.  
  
She looked irritated as she folded her arms.   
  
"Did you hear what I just said?" Her voice was sharp too, completely dissipating his thoughts as he shook his head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Bonnie had brothers? Does she know?"  
  
"No".  
  
"But the two of you knew about her and never thought to come see her so that she atleast knew you existed. You were content with just living your lives without her while she was miserable and-".  
  
"Okay, don't you dare think that you know anything about us or how we feel about our little sister" Dean cut Elena off harshly before she could finish, which scared her a little bit, but he refused to be judged by some girl who didn't even know him or what they've been through to get here.  
  
"Then tell us" Caroline started, looking at him now "or better yet, tell Bonnie. She's at home, right?"  
  
"She's not home" Stefan said, and for the second time today he had their full attention, with his thoughts a raging storm in his head again.  
  
That's what he was trying to tell Damon before, "She's gone".

* * *

Abby put her car in park and looked at the cottage in front of her. She hasn't been here in sixteen years and yet she wasn't surprised to see her uncle standing on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her.  
  
As if he had been waiting for her for sixteen years.  
  
He looked tired, with his hair going white from under his cap and his blue eyes dimmer than the last time she saw him, but his smile was still the same as she remembered as it spread over his face so she could see his laugh lines.  
  
That smile she knew so well gave her the permission she needed to let out the breath she'd been holding the whole drive there, and let herself cry.  
  
"I can't believe you still have this" she said grabbing the framed picture from his mantle once they were in the warmth of his living room.  
  
He took it the last time they saw each other, with her, Bonnie and the boys. They were all smiling at the camera like it was just another day.   
  
Well, all of them except for Sam. He was smiling down at his sister with her tiny fingers touching his cheek. He'd insisted on holding her even though she was too heavy for him and couldn't do it without Dean supporting her weight in his arms.  
  
He'd insisted anyway saying, "I want to prove to myself that I can also carry her. That I can protect her too".  
  
And they never argued with him.  
  
It was obviously important for him to prove his worth so they let him hold her, and he did.   
  
And if his arms got tired he never showed it, but instead kept his eyes on her the whole time until it was time for them to go.  
  
"It's the only picture I have of all of us together. I'm not about to lose it anytime soon".  
  
She could feel him staring at the back of her head from the doorway, watching her wonder around his living room, avoiding direct eye contact with him and she could practically hear the wheels turning in his head until he couldn't take it anymore and asked, "What are you doing here, Abigail?"  
  
She finally turned around to look at him and shrugged as the tears stung her eyes again. She let her shoulders stay that way for a moment before dropping them with an exhale.  
  
"I had nowhere else to go" her voice was shaking as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "He's back, uncle Bobby. He's back and he took my baby".  
  
She didn't fight him when he pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest, fisting his shirt as she let out the loudest cry he's ever heard rip through her chest.  
  
She's made such a mess of everything and she didn't even know how to begin to fix it.  
  
"We'll get her back. This is what we do so we'll get her back".  
  
"No, you don't understand".  
  
"Abi-"  
  
"She's dying, Uncle Bobby!" she pushed herself away from him and stumbled a bit on her feet. "I signed my own daughter's death warrant with all my secrets and trying so hard to hide her that she's dying now, and it's all my fault".  
  
The silence that followed was deafening as Bobby took a step away from her and she couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
  
"Abigail, what did you do?"  
  
"I gave her power dampening pills that Bennett witches have been using for centuries to keep themselves from being detected by people trying to hurt us" she said and wiped her tears before finally looking up at him only to find him already looking at her intently.  
  
"Bonnie's a Winchester".  
  
"I created her with my magic".  
  
"But your blood doesn't flow through her veins!"  
  
"I was desperate, okay!" She screamed, "I tried...so hard, and for so long to have her that I wasn't about to lose her without a fight. I just didn't think the consequences were so severe until I saw the marks on her wrist, and then again on her shoulder. I didn't know it was killing her until it was too late".  
  
The look on her face was what helped him piece it all together. The pain and regret there as she slumped onto his couch and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"You let him take her".  
  
When she didn't deny it he looked at her, wondering who this person was because he couldn't recognise her at all.  
  
"He needs her alive. He'll save her".  
  
"To hell to what he does to her in the process, right?"  
  
The acid in his voice made her look up again and she saw the disbelief in his eyes.  
  
He didn't recognize her anymore, and if she was being completely honest with herself, neither could she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see what Bonnie's been up to next chapter.


	6. I'd Fight For A Love Like This

_"You know, I saw you before" she said pointing to the sky above them, trying to outline shapes from the stars with her right index finger while her left hand held onto his between their bodies and without even looking she could feel him staring at the side of her face in confusion._  
  
_"Before?"_  
  
_"Before I met you. I saw you in my head, and I knew I'd love you even then. Is that crazy?"_  
  
_Then it was silent._  
  
_It was silent to a point where she wondered what he was thinking. Did he think she was crazy for implying that she had visions of the future? Or maybe he thought she was crazy for actually believing it? Because she could never hide anything from him and she knew he heard it in her voice._  
  
_She actually believed she was clairvoyant and she honestly wouldn't blame him if he did think she was crazy, because it was crazy._  
  
_And yet she let herself say it, hoping that he would prove her wrong and say 'Of course not, Bon. Of course it's not crazy'._  
  
_But he didn't say any of that._  
  
_Instead she started hearing the crickets in the trees around them because of the deafening silence they were in and she couldn't take it anymore so she let her hand fall to her side and took a deep breath._  
  
_Then she turned her head to the left and tilted it up to look at him, not surprised that he was already looking at her with those forest green eyes of his that were a darker green from the way he was looking at her intently._  
  
_Not like she was about to snap and completely lose her faculties, but like he wanted to say something and the words were just stuck in his throat which is why his mouth was hanging open like that._  
  
_Just inviting a fly to get right in there so he could choke on it, and since they were outside on a hot summer night, that was not beyond the realm of possibility._  
  
_"Stef?" She called out to him when he just continued to stare at her and he finally blinked. She noticed the tips of his ears turn pink before he distracted her by clearing his throat._  
  
_"Are you okay?"_  
  
_"I'm fine" his voice still came out hoarse despite his previous efforts so he tried again and continued, "You've never said that before"._  
  
_"What?"_  
  
_"That you love me"._  
  
_Then it was her ears that burned, but unlike him, her brown skin didn't show it. Judging by the gaping look she gave him she was sure he could tell anyway._  
  
_Just like with everything else._  
  
_"I- uh- I thought it was obvious"._  
  
_"It is, but I'm glad you said it first"._  
  
_"Why?"_  
  
_When she saw that stupidly attractive smirk on his face that may or may not have been the reason why she fell in the first place, she knew exactly what he was getting at, and she was punching his chest in the next second._  
  
_"Damon? Really? You didn't tell me that you love me because of your stupid manchild of a brother?!" She said with each blow._  
  
_"Come on Bonnie you know how much he teases me about you" He said trying to protect himself while simultaneously pulling her on top of him by her waist._  
  
_He wasn't wrong._  
  
_It was so bad that all Damon had to do was make a thinly veiled comment about them having sex, which they weren't, and Stefan would be flying off the walls._  
  
_This was the problem, or atleast she thought it was, but whenever they were in a position to have sex...she'd pull away. She wasn't sure why, but there was a part of her, which strangely resembled her grams, that just wasn't ready to expose herself to him like that just yet, and it made her feel like such a prude._  
  
_Which she guessed she was._  
  
_But Stefan, bless his soul, never pressured her. Eight months was a long time and he was patient, but she knew there was only so much even he could take. Plus Damon's comments weren't helping the situation which meant their whole relationship was just a recipe for disaster._  
  
_"What are you thinking about?" Stefan brought her back with a whisper to her ear so she looked up from his chest and her eyes locked with his worried looking forest greens. Her hands were laying flat on his chest along with the rest of her body, with their legs tangled, and she wasn't complaining at all._  
  
_Except now her whole body was on fire from the proximity and she couldn't think straight. She couldn't even hide the shiver that ran down her back when he touched her skin because her shirt had ridden up a little bit when she was fighting him. Then his right hand was caressing her cheek and she could see his lips moving, but for the life of her couldn't hear what he was saying over the sound of her heart pounding against her ribcage because she had a certain area in mind she'd definitely have him rather be touching._  
  
_But they hadn't done that either, which right now made her want to scream from the frustration._  
  
_She never should've let her mind go there in the first place because now she was in trouble._  
  
_She knew it the moment she pulled on his shirt to get him even closer to her and graze his bottom lip with hers._  
  
_He deepened their kiss almost immediately, licking her lower lip in order to gain better access and she opened up for him._  
  
_She swallowed his moan when her hands made their way under his shirt to touch the hard skin there._  
  
_He helped her take his shirt off before quickly meeting their lips again with unbearable passion and it made her so hot she swore she was about the burst._  
  
_Then his lips were trailing along her jaw and down to her neck, eliciting a moan from her just from sucking the skin there and she lifted her arms when she felt him tugging on her top as he whispered his first 'I love you' against her shoulder._  
  
_And she...was...in...heaven._  
  
_Then he was pulling away from her and she could see the lust clear in his eyes even as he breathed his, "I'm sorry", and, "You're not gonna have your first time be in the middle of the woods"._  
  
_But she really didn't care where it was as long as it was him. She wanted so badly for it to be him, even as her Sheila Bennett resembling prude made her appearance saying, 'there's no going back once you give yourself before you're sure'..._  
  
_Then she watched him pick up her shirt from the grass and help her put it back on without once looking away. Then he picked up his own and put it back on too._  
  
_While he did that she sat on the grass next to him with her legs crossed underneath her and waited for him to finish._  
  
_"You shouldn't let Damon get to you so much" she said when he was done and he shrugged._  
  
_"I know, but I think it bothers me so much because it feels like our entire relationship is on display for him to mock and dissect. I just want to once be able to tell my girlfriend that I love her without it being followed by a sound effect or offhanded comment about how whipped I am"._  
  
_She reached over and touched his cheek with a soft smile on her face to comfort him. She kept her hand there until he placed his over it and her heart was doing double time as she breathlessly told him that Damon wasn't around now, which actually put a smile on his face._  
  
_Then he leaned in and whispered "I love you, Bon" against her lips before kissing them softly, slowly because he wanted to savour the taste of them before he pulled away and had a goofy grin on his face when she said it back._  
  
"You have to eat something" his voice travelled to her ears as the memory faded and when she looked up he was leaning against the door frame of the room he'd dubbed as hers, watching her like he's been doing since he brought her here.  
  
It was exceptionally creepy how it looked exactly like her room back home, with the walls the color of the sun, the same chip on her wardrobe from when she and her mom dropped it when they were trying to carry it up the stairs, and the same William Shakespeare quote on the far wall her mother had insisted on painting on in black as "a reminder".   
  
She never did say as a reminder of what, and she never asked.   
  
She wished she had.  
  
"I'd rather die of starvation".  
  
" _Lecem_ , We both know if anything's gonna kill you it's gonna be that patch on your skin from those pills you've been taking to hide from me. A lot of good that did you, am I right?" he pointed out innocently, or atleast in a way anyone else would perceive as innocence, but she knew better.  
  
That explained why her mom didn't want her to take them anymore, and once again she was in a situation where another person knew more about her life than she did.  
  
Her eyes burned with anger as she looked at him, and he could see it.  
  
He's yet to tell her why he brought her here, wherever here is, or tell her what he wanted with her and he didn't seem to be in a rush to do so either. All he's done is try to feed her food she liked, but refused to eat, and now he was exposing secrets like it was nothing.  
  
"BUT...I won't let you die. I can protect you".  
  
"I'm good with dying, thanks".  
  
That made him laugh.  
  
It was the kind of laugh that made his entire body shake and brought tears to his eyes, and all she wanted was for him to stop. To stop mocking her and to let her go back to those woods to be with Stefan.  
  
"Let me tell you a story, Bonnie".  
  
That sobered her up and made her look him dead in his ashen eyes because in the short time she's known him he has never called her by her name, and it felt like acid coming out of his mouth.  
  
For a brief moment she thought he looked unnerved by her looking at him, watching him and waiting for him to start talking, but then he blinked before she could be sure.  
  
He said "In the beginning everything came to be. The Earth, the sun, the stars, everything. Then came the warriors of heaven, which mortals call, Angels and Archangels, then mortals came. They were last. And everything was Good".  
  
He stopped then and looked away again because he couldn't keep eye contact with her for too long. At first she didn't pay it any mind, but now she remembered that he couldn't even look at her when he took her.  
  
Then he looked at her again, but it was difficult for him and they both knew it. She just didn't know why.  
  
"All these things I just mentioned, they were created from light. Light that came from nothing, but somehow created everything you know. The first mortals to figure it out called themselves witches after they were able to access this light, and they tried to control it. That's when things got interesting, because there needed to be a balance in the universe. Then came _tenebris_ ".  
  
"Darkness"  
  
"You know your latin, _Lecem_ ".  
  
She's never studied latin in her life.   
  
She knew he meant darkness about as much as she knew he's been calling her light this whole time.  
  
"Then things weren't so good because the world was tainted now. Mortals became selfish and tried to play God, which brings us to the next part of our story. One particular witch, easily the most powerful of them all, wanted a child. The only problem with that was that she couldn't, all that power and it wouldn't take, which made her desperate.  
  
Desparate people are unpredictable, Lecem, and dangerous".  
  
She's heard that before. Maybe in a dream, or one of her many hallucinations, she wasn't sure which, but she's heard that before.  
  
Or maybe she really was going crazy and none of what he was saying sounded familiar.  
  
It felt familiar though, like she lived it, but still, she didn't say anything.  
  
"But I don't have to tell you what happened next".  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about".  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
She watched him turn around and walk out the way he came before her stomach turned.   
  
She felt sick, and all she wanted was to go home.

* * *

**_Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them._**  
  
**_William Shakespeare._**  
  
Stefan stood there staring at the quote painted on her wall in black bold letters. He's not sure how long he's been standing there rereading those words and honestly he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
Abby painted it on for her as some type of subliminal messaging thing he didn't understand, as if Bonnie needed a reminder from some dead famous writer that she was great and shouldn't be scared of it.   
  
He could still smell her scent in the air. That same musky scent with a mix of lavender that had drawn him in and never let go.  
  
He wanted to hold her so bad that it made him twitch a little, grabbing onto nothing but air because she wasn't there to tell him that he didn't need her.  
  
If only she knew how wrong she was, because now she was gone and he could barely keep the ripper at bay, especially now that Abby has gone AWOL without so much as a note.  
  
His fist punched a hole through that stupid quote, before he could control his rage and regretted it instantly.  
  
"Hey" someone said from the door, and he extracted his fist from the wall. When he turned around he wasn't at all surprised to find Dean standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
He was caught redhanded and just like his sister Stefan knew he was going to call him out on it. Only this time he didn't have an out.  
  
He just punched a hole through a concrete wall with little to no effort and her big brother was there to see it. Her big brother who was a hunter and already wary of him.  
  
And he briefly remembered how much simpler his life was just a century ago. When he was just living out his immortality in peace and completely under the radar.  
  
Now he was completely screwed because he fell in love with light.  
  
And predictably Dean asked "So are you gonna tell us what you and your psycho brother are or are we gonna have to get it out of you?"  
  
"I'm not interested in fighting you, Dean. I just want to find Bonnie".  
  
"And what are you to her?"  
  
"Her boyfriend".  
  
That got a skeptical look and a raised eyebrow out of him and Stefan figured he probably thought his sister would've been smart enough to stay away from a murderous vampire.   
  
She may not have been certain of what he was, but he knew she suspected him and that should've been enough to keep her away. He thought it would be, and she would walk away because he wasn't strong enough to, but she always came back despite her better judgement.  
  
"Does she know what you are?"  
  
"No". There was no point in lying anymore. The damage was done and he was bleeding out.  
  
"Do you care about her?"  
  
"I love her".  
  
"You can't claim to love her when she doesn't even know you" he said, "Or if you do then help us find her and when she's back, walk away".  
  
He didn't have the strength to.  
  
"What are you, Stefan?" He asked again and this time he told him, along with everyone else.   
  
He told them everything from the very beginning.


	7. You've Had Me Since The Beginning

She was asleep when it first happened and she thought she was dreaming which, was a conclusion any sane person would've reached because this did not happen in real life.  
  
People did not open their eyes in the middle of the night to find themselves staring down at them, unless maybe you're a twin, but they just had the same face and weren't the same person.  
  
And she knew that this was her.  
  
Her double must've sensed her panic because she immediately covered her mouth with her hand and whispered, "Don't scream. I'm not gonna hurt you" in perfect latin and Bonnie only managed a nod before she let go and stretched her legs out in front of her while leaning against the headboard.  
  
She sat up and mimicked her with her eyes glued to the side of her face while she watched the door.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked as quietly as she could.  
  
She didn't even question how she could understand every word she was saying, she just knew she could trust her. Maybe because of the warmth that radiated off of her and invited her in or maybe it was the smile on her face she hasn't seen in a long time.  
  
"I'm you of course. I believe mortals would call me your subconscious? The part of you that remembers everything.  
  
You've been blocking me for six months by taking those pills in your pocket. It's why our body is deteriorating so quickly. It's why we're going to die soon".  
  
"My mom-"  
  
"-was trying to protect us. She was desperate, just like she was that night she came for us, and we warned her.."  
  
"...desperate people can be dangerous".  
  
Her whole face lit up as she took Bonnie's hand.  
  
"The pills are leaving your system. Soon you'll remember too and we can leave this place with a parting gift. Stopping darkness".  
  
"What does he want from me, or us?"  
  
"He wants to survive. Darkness needs light and the same is true the other way around because we came to exist at the same time. At first there was nothing, then came light, and darkness came immediately after to balance it out. And after we created everything mortals called us night and day".  
  
"But he said-"  
  
"He said mortals came last, which is true. But Tenebris is known for trying to confuse, but he didn't come after mortals. He's always been here, as have we.   
  
But he also wants power, ours to be exact. That's the annoying thing about him, he never just wants to live for the sake of living, there always has to be an agenda", and when she scrunched up her face like that it made Bonnie laugh a little and squeeze her hand.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"I have no idea, but we have to stop him. That's our job".  
  
"And how do we do that exactly? Because I don't know if you've noticed but we can't even get ourselves out of this mess we're in".  
  
"We are in everything, Bonnie. We're the Universe, the Earth, the Sky, everything. You just need to stop being so scared of getting to know yourself so we can get outta here".  
  
"Or..." She dragged the word out until her subconscious sighed in exasperation and pointed at the wall on the right where her Shakespeare quote used to be. Before there was a gaping hole there.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"That would be our dear love's doing".  
  
"What?! Stefan did that?" Her voice went up a whole octave from the shock to which she only hummed in response.  
  
"How is that possible? And how do you even know it was him?"  
  
"I told you, we're in everything. The sooner you realise that you've had me since the beginning and let me in, the better off we'll both be. Also, Tenebris didn't really take us anywhere. He just hid us in plain sight. Your job is to figure out how we're gonna get the hell away from him".  
  
"But I don't even k..."  
  
The rest of her words died in her mouth when she realized she was gone and she sat there in complete silence for a full minute before concluding that she'd completely lost it. Still, the hole in the wall was still there mocking her for being so naive.  
  
She found herself in her bathroom a few minutes later staring at her reflection, mumbling how much this wasn't real, it was the whole clairvoyancy thing all over again and that was just about as impossible as what just happened was, but she reached into her back pocket anyway and retrieved the pills she put in there that morning.   
  
"What the hell did you do, mom?" She asked softly, staring at the pills in her hand as if they'd give her the answers she needed.   
  
For as long as she could remember, things just happened to her, life...just happened to her and she had no control of any of it. That's all she ever wanted, some semblance of control, and she never got it.   
  
Maybe this was the way to do it.  
  
"Let me in, Bonnie".   
  
She looked at her reflection again. She was giving her an encouraging smile and pointing down at the drain.   
  
"Screw it" she decided, and dropped them in the sink before opening the tap so they she could watch the water wash them down the drain because the least she could do was live for once before dying.

* * *

She didnt go back to sleep.  
  
Her brain was working overtime and she couldn't stop pacing back and forth in front of her bed. She couldn't stop staring at that hole in her wall that Stefan made with a marker in her hand because somehow it reached her, and she wanted to know if it worked both ways.  
  
God she hoped it worked both ways.  
  
Otherwise she'd be stuck here.  
  
Stefan? Are you there? Please tell me you're there. - Bonnie.  
  
She looked at the words she'd written hours ago and tapped the marker against the palm of her hand, waiting, and hoping Tenebris wouldn't see it.  
  
She hoped against hope they'd see it before then.  
  
"Oh shoot. And here I thought I did a really good job of hiding you".  
  
That startled her and made her drop her marker.  
  
"I'm not a monster, Lecem, if you wanted to see your friends all you had to do was ask" he said.  
  
She watched him walk over to stand next to her as she stood up straight again and looked at him.  
  
"I didn't realise that was an option what with you taking me against my will and all".  
  
"That's not how I remember it" he responded shaking his head and she rolled her eyes because she's obviously been kidnapped by an idiot.  
  
"You're better off with me, you know" he said looking at the hole in her wall. His eyebrows were creased in thought, with his ashen eyes looking almost completely black and she swore this was the most serious she's seen him. "Do you really want to go back to people who've lied to your face and made you feel less than?"  
  
Her throat went dry.  
  
She didn't know how to answer that. She wanted so badly to believe that there was a good reason for why they would do that to her.  
  
Her subconscious said it was to protect her, but everything she knows so far didn't put her mom in a good light, and then there was Stefan. Even after he was caught he still called her crazy.  
  
She hated that word.  
  
It was bad enough that she thought that about herself, but to find out that the person she loved thought that too? It ripped her apart.  
  
Then again, "You aren't any better. You lied to my face too".  
  
She was looking at the wall too, but could feel him looking at the side of her head now probably wondering how much she remembered.   
  
She wasn't sure what he saw there, but he didn't say anything else. He just snapped his fingers, just like he did when he took her and for a moment she didn't think anything happened.   
  
That was until she heard a sharp gasp coming from behind them.  
  
"Bonnie?" She heard Caroline's voice quietly say her name, sounding as warm and as familiar as ever.  
  
Then she turned around and saw them all standing by the door looking at her with varied expressions of shock and relief, then she noticed two guys she didn't know.  
  
There is nothing, past or present, that I would put in front of you.  
  
And she knew those emerald green eyes.  
  
Her eyes.  
  
But she didn't have time to absorb any of this because in the blink of an eye Stefan was suddenly standing in front of her with his hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her face closer to his and all she could do was nod under the heat of his eyes.  
  
Then his soft lips pressed firmly against hers, lingering there, and she couldn't think straight.  
  
"It's good to see you again Dean, Sam".  
  
The sound of his voice was like a bucket of ice cold water pouring over her head and she pulled away from Stefan slightly to stare at the guy that responded, the guy with the gravely voice and her eyes who said "Can't say I return the sentiment".  
  
Darkness didn't seem bothered by this and only shrugged.  
  
"Right. Well since we're all together. Why don't you introduce yourselves to your dear sister?" And she saw the exact moment they both went rigid.   
  
Then they looked at her.  
  
She stepped out of Stefan's arms to get a good look at them and instantly recognised the look of regret in their eyes.  
  
She's seen it before.  
  
I'm sorry, Bonnie.  
  
"Bonnie, we can explain" the other one said. "My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean..."  
  
"I can carry her".  
  
"Sammy, you'll drop her, c'mon".  
  
"I won't. I promise I won't".  
  
His arms stretched out for her and he waited. He would wait as long as it took, but his arms were already getting tired and Dean hadn't even handed her over yet.  
  
"Okay Sammy. I'll let you take her if you let me help you".  
  
And she swore he could light up the entire universe with just his smile.  
  
"Sammy" she rasped out and then swallowed the lump suddenly stuck in her throat.  
  
She couldn't tell if the whole room went blurry or if she was crying, but now she could think clearly. She could see Stefan for what he was by him simply taking a hold of her hand.  
  
The feel of death was coursing through her entire body and he couldn't hide it anymore.  
  
For the first time she wasn't living in the dark.  
  
"Bonnie-"  
  
"Where's my mom?" She asked cutting him off, her voice clear and full of confidence even as tears she didn't even bother wiping away rolled down her cheeks.  
  
She wasn't here. She already knew it, so where was she?  
  
"She left" Dean said, like this was what Abby did and they shouldn't expect anything less.  
  
He was right. And she hated him for it.  
  
"You were right" she said still looking at Dean, but he wasn't the one she was talking to.  
  
She let go of Stefan's hand.  
  
She was going to make a decision for herself...for the first time in her life.  
  
"Get me outta here".  
  
"No Bonnie, don't go with him!" Elena's panicked voice cut through the instant silence that followed after her declaration and she looked at her crying best friend.  
  
She's always been the sensitive one.  
  
Feeling everything with her entire heart so Bonnie knew that she'd been crying before she even got there.   
  
She loved her for that.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lena"  
  
"Well. It's been great catching up, but we're gonna go now".  
  
"Bonnie".   
  
She couldn't even look at the vampire next to her, because that's what he was, a vampire. He cared more about hiding that fact than telling her.  
  
She hoped it worked out for him.  
  
And the last thing she saw before she disappeared again, were her two brothers.


	8. I'll Still Be There Standing Right Next To You

"You knew I'd come back with you, didn't you?" She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye once they were back in her pseudo room and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I was hoping".   
  
She snorted at that. Yeah right.  
  
"You're too arrogant to gamble on uncertainties" she said and turned her whole body to face him, which made him smile.  
  
She was a smart one.  
  
Then he raised his arms in mock surrender and responded with a "You got me. I knew the moment your brothers stepped foot in this town. You're like me, Lecem, we both hate deception and we both know when to walk away".  
  
"I'm nothing like you" she hissed menacingly. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, but her malice spiked around him and she couldn't help it.  
  
He only dragged out a hum in response with his eyes fixed on hers like he was reading her, trying to figure out her weaknesses.  
  
Well he got her here so he clearly knew exactly what they were and knew exactly how to break her.  
  
"C'mon" he finally said then turned around and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" She huffed out without any fight left in her, but she refused to move an inch. Her feet were rooted where she stood and she wasn't moving until she knew exactly what his plan was.  
  
He seemed to sense her hesitance and stopped to look back at her.  
  
"Breakfast. If you're staying here then you might as well start eating. Then after that I'm gonna show you how to use your power so move your ass" he responded nonchalantly and walked out the door.  
  
Once he was gone she finally let out a breath she felt like she'd been holding for lifetimes now and turned around to look at the hole that was still very much on her wall.  
  
Then she broke into a fond smile as she saw the stars.  
  
_"There is nothing, past or present, that I would put in front of you. I promise you..." he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly against his chest. "...and I need you to trust in that because no matter the distance I'll still be there standing right next to you"._  
  
_And when her chubby little fingers reached for him, touching his cheek, his eyes closed willingly._  
  
_"I promise the same" she said._  
  
_His eyes snapped open and he saw her immediately._  
  
_Standing right there in front of him fully grown, with his emerald orbs staring back at him with undeniable love in them. The stars shined above them, with nothing else to see except for the two of them and the dumbfounded look on his face that made her giggle, but only a little bit as she kept the five foot distance between them._  
  
_"And I trust you, Dean. How can I not when you've taken care of me and Sammy all this time"._  
  
_"Bonnie?"_  
  
_His whole face creased in confusion and her smile widened until he could see her pearly whites._  
  
_He recognised her._  
  
_"H-how...?"_  
  
_"I'm in everything, Dean. Because I created everything" she responded, then looked at his tired face. He was only thirteen and yet had aged so much, and lost so much._  
  
_"I'm so sorry about Dad"._  
  
_"It wasn't your fault" he said sternly, almost reprimanding her for even thinking it._  
  
_"It wasn't yours either. Maybe we should both stop blaming ourselves"._  
  
_"Agreed"._  
  
_Then he smiled for the first time since their dad died. It was close lipped, but still reached his eyes, and she treasured this moment because it would be a while before he smiled like this again._  
  
_"What's gonna happen now?" He asked and his smile was gone again, just like that as she told him._  
  
_"Nothing good. But I need you to trust me through it..."_  
  
When she blinked everything came back into focus again.   
  
The hole was still there and her memories were slowly coming back to her because she'd done what she told her.  
  
She let her in and hasn't slept since.  
  
She knew she wasn't going to for a while too so she huffed out a breath of relief and marched out the door.

* * *

"We gotta get outta here" Dean said immediately after Bonnie disappeared and quickly walked up to her window overlooking the street to find it quiet.  
  
The early morning fog was still in the air and with it being a Saturday morning no one was in a rush to get out of bed. Well, everyone except them.  
  
Not after they saw her message on the wall yesterday.  
  
And over all that bickering about the Salvatore brothers being vampires they would've missed it too if it wasn't for Elena.  
  
She was the first one to see it.  
  
"Uh guys?" She said, uncertain.  
  
She'd tuned out all the yelling when Bonnie's brothers started accusing Stefan and Damon of manipulating her, which was stupid because she was the smartest person Elena knew and didn't take crap from anyone so if she stayed with Stefan it was because she wanted to.  
  
Because she was strong-willed and didn't give up on people.  
  
So she was staring at the hole Stefan made when she saw the writing on the wall next to it.  
  
"...so you two idiots decided to lie to her instead?!" Dean yelled in Stefan's face.  
  
Stefan who looked about ready to snap Dean's neck in a second and then order pizza afterwards like it was nothing, but instead squeezed his fists to repress his baser instincts.  
  
"At least I was around to even lie to her in the first place. Where were you?"  
  
"You son of a b-"  
  
"GUYS!" She screamed her head off then, having had it because fighting amongst themselves wasn't going to help get Bonnie back.   
  
"The wall".   
  
She pointed at it and watched them follow her finger towards the wall.  
  
"Well shit" Sam spoke up first and then looked at him brother. "She's here".  
  
"What?!" Caroline asked in shock. "What do you mean she's here? Here where?"  
  
"Back in the day witches used to hide themselves in plain sight in order to go undetected by their enemies, like camouflage, but with magic" Damon stated "They were in the same plain as us, but you could never see them and vise versa, not unless they wanted you to. They could talk to each other through inanimate objects; books, lights, doors, or walls".  
  
He shrugged when they all just stared at him like he'd grown a second head.  
  
"What? I've had my fair share of witches".  
  
"Ew" the two girls cringed at the same time before turning to Stefan, who had gone uncharacteristically quiet, but he was still staring at the wall wondering how he could be so close to her and just fall short of reaching her.  
  
He's been falling short on a lot of things these days and having it yelled to his face only intensified his guilt.  
  
"We should write something back" he said "So she knows we're here and haven't given up on trying to find her".  
  
"If we write on that wall he'll see" Sam responded. "We can't risk him knowing that she can talk to us. For now all we can do is wait".  
  
And they did...but now they had to go because it wasn't safe to stay here anymore. They didn't have a lot of time before shit hit the fan and they had to get as far away from here as possible, as quickly as possible.  
  
"What?! No we can't just leave! That...Thing just took Bonnie and we have to get her back!" Elena yelled, pleading with them to listen to her as she frantically wiped away tears that just kept coming. "We can't let him turn her evil!"  
  
"He can't. Bonnie is light, darkness can't overwhelm light" Sam said, "Trust me, Bonnie hasn't gone to the dark side and she won't any time soon".  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Caroline asked still trying to recover from what she just saw, "I mean, you just saw her too, right? The hurt in her eyes, the anger? I've never seen that look on her face...a look put there from being betrayed by her own family".  
  
"Because she asked me to trust her through the bad" Dean simply told her. He didn't have a fancier response than the one she gave him two decades ago.  
  
To trust her.  
  
So that's what he'd do.  
  
"Something's coming" Stefan told them.  
  
He sped to the window to join Dean when he felt the presence outside and he counted five of them standing on the opposite side of the street looking up at them.  
  
"What are those things?" Elena asked.  
  
They had all followed Stefan's lead and she was currently peeking over his shoulder to get a better look.  
  
And the longer she looked at them, the more her worst fear gripped her. She was eleven years old and kept swallowing water even with as hard as she tried to kick her legs and flap her arms to get to the surface, but it was no use. No one was going to save her. She was going to die in that lake, and that fear suffocated her from the inside until she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Sam was the first one to notice and grabbed her shoulders so she could focus on him, "You're okay. Just don't look at them, you hear me!"  
  
She nodded and let herself breathe the longer she looked at him.  
  
"You're okay".  
  
"What are those things?"   
  
"Demons, a little gift from darkness himself. They're known to feed on your worst fears until you want to kill yourself just so it ends. The trick is to keep your head down. You don't want to look them in the eye, got it?"  
  
"I got it".  
  
When he was satisfied he let her go and turned to Dean.  
  
"We gotta get to Bobby. He can help" he said and Dean agreed. They'd be safe there until they regrouped and strategized how they were gonna help Bonnie, but when they turned around to leave one was already standing there with his head tilted to the side, blocking their way.  
  
"Don't leave yet. It's just getting good".  
  
Then the other four walked in too and just stood there.  
  
"Yes please. This won't take long".  
  
"Keep your head down" Sam whispered to the girls and pushed them both behind him.   
  
"You gotta get 'em out of here" Dean told the two vampires in the room, while he reached for the skyrim dagger in his pocket. "We'll find you at The Grill".  
  
"What about you?" Caroline protested in a panic. Were they insane? They weren't gonna leave them here alone to be killed by demons!  
  
"We're not gonna argue about this with you" Dean almost growled at her and then looked up at Damon, who simply nodded and grabbed a protesting Caroline by the waist.  
  
Stefan did the same with Elena and they dragged them to the window kicking and screaming while they screamed at them to stop.  
  
Bonnie would never forgive them if anything happened to her brothers. She may be upset now, but they knew her and this would kill her.  
  
They didn't get a chance to express any of this though because in the next second they were outside, standing across the street, looking up at Bonnie's window with fear in their eyes.  
  
In the room, Dean turned back to their little demon infestation while Sam reached for his own iron dagger. He said, "I see Tenebris is still too much of a coward to get his hands dirty. He had to send in the five imbeciles of the underworld to do it. Speaking of imbeciles, how's Dave?"  
  
Darkness has been trying to kill them for as long as they could remember, sending demons after them every few months and now that he believed that Bonnie turned on them he probably figured now was the perfect time to successfully kill them this time, which would explain the five in front of them instead of the usual two.  
  
One of whom they most recently killed before coming here, who Dean named Dave for reasons Sam still didn't get.  
  
But his brother knew how to push their buttons so it didn't surprise them when one of them charged towards Dean. He anticipated that and sucker punched him before burying his dagger into his heart, watching his skin burn until it turned to ash.  
  
When they looked up again the other four were still standing there unmoving and Sam knew that they got lucky with that one. They were still outnumbered two times over and that little trick wouldn't work again.  
  
This time when they attacked it was more calculated and Sam was sent flying across the room.  
  
He swore he heard a rib crack when he collided with the wall and cried in agony from the sharp pain there as he dropped to the floor.  
  
"Sam!" Dean yelled, but he couldn't get to him.   
  
He got distracted when Sam got hurt so two of them knocked the iron dagger out of his hand and pinned him to the ground, digging their knees into his neck to keep him there.  
  
"Your sister is one of us now, so I'm not so sure she's gonna miss you very much" the third one said as he kneeled in front of his face, but Dean couldn't see him. He was watching number four walk over to his brother and grab him by the neck to stand him up while Sam clutched his rib.  
  
"Enough!" a voice boomed somewhere in the room, but Dean couldn't see who it was because he was still focused on Sam since he looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
But it held authority and the demon released Sam from his grip so he fell onto the floor again and groaned in pain from the impact. The pressure in his own neck lifted so he could move again and he looked up at the new person in the room as he got to his feet.  
  
The man somehow looked taller than all of them, with the brown coat he was wearing almost long enough to touch the floor and his deep blue eyes shining, but he didn't look angry like his voice suggested. If Dean had to guess he'd say he looked more disappointed than anything.  
  
When he moved the demons seemed to cower away, the one near Sam particularly as the man strolled up to them and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"You're going to be okay, Sam" he said and when he touched his injured rib a white light radiated from his palm to heal him.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here, Castiel. We all know the laws of heaven don't allow for Angels to leave their post" the demon standing to Dean's left sneered in anger, but it didn't seem to bother their new friend here, who was now helping Sam get to his feet.  
  
"My mother needs me. Nothing was going to stop me from coming. Now I suggest you leave this place before I change my mind about killing you".  
  
They hissed and showed their true eyes, oil black in rebellion, but disappeared all the same and the two brothers were left awkwardly standing there with their new angel guest.  
  
"Sammy, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine" he said. He pressed the heel of his hand to his rib to make sure, but there was no pain there and when he turned to Castiel he was already smiling at him.  
  
"When we were created, Lecem shared her abilities with us to help her look out for mortals" he said with a shrug. "You should go find your friends now and get somewhere safe. Demons don't stay down for long".  
  
"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.  
  
"I have to report back to our council and explain why I left".  
  
"I hope we didn't get you in trouble".  
  
"The two of you are Lecem's brothers. She needs you by her side in order to end this, so I wasn't about to let you die" he said, "You should go now. End this".  
  
Then he was gone again.  
 __

* * *

Caroline's stomach was in knots as she picked at the food on her plate and tapped her foot incessantly. She was too worried to eat and kept her eyes on the door the entire time they've been at The Grill just hoping they'd walk through the door already so she'd know that they're okay.  
  
She was going to chew them out as soon as she saw them and afterwards get all their contact information to keep tabs on them.   
  
But they had to be okay first...so she needed them to walk through the door now and when they actually did she finally exhaled.  
  
She saw them scan the room briefly before their eyes found their table and walked up to them.  
  
"Hey".  
  
"You guys are real jerks, you know that?!" Elena snapped in anger and Caroline nodded in agreement as she finally shovelled her food into her mouth to keep it busy before she said something she couldn't take back.  
  
"I don't know how you do things in Kansas, but here we don't just split up when things get tough. We don't martyr ourselves up to psychopaths! Got it!"  
  
"We got it" they responded simultaneously and a little timid too because Elena was just shocking everybody.   
  
Who knew she had so much passion in her?   
  
Then she finally calmed down once she was satisfied that they were sufficiently reprimanded and leaned against her chair to eat her own food while they all stared at her in shock for a moment with their mouths gaping open.  
  
"She's a little firecracker, isn't she?" Damon broke the silence and everything seemed to resume as normal after that. Dean and Sam even grabbed extra chairs from an empty table to join them.  
  
"So what happens now?" Stefan asked.  
  
"We need to leave town. Lay low for a while and figure out a strategy to help Bonnie" Sam said, "You don't have to come with us. This isn't your fight and no one will bother you once we're gone so-".  
  
"Bonnie is our family" Caroline spoke slowly, and locked eyes with both of them to make sure they understood every word coming out of her mouth because they weren't gonna force them out of the way again while their best friend was in trouble. "And there's nothing we wouldn't do for her".


End file.
